


Sunflowers and Nightshade

by trixterterezi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just like to sound smart but i'm not :P, sitting on a litteral cliff hanger, the tittle means nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixterterezi/pseuds/trixterterezi
Summary: I'm working on my writing skills with some weird Pokémon fanfiction that nobody asked for\.-./I'm really sorry about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read to the end there's a surprise at the bottom ( ° ʖ °)

Sun and moon, ground and sky, life and death. Complete opposites yet completely dependant upon each other. The sun waits for the moon to set before rissing just as the moon waits for the sun to shine the last of it's slowly dying light before setting into the dark abyss of night only for the moon to trail behind and bring light to the people and pokemon bellow. One can only sit back and appreciate the complete and utter beauty of natures co-dependence. And thats exactly what he does as the young blonde Gladion stares up at the moon beside his friend Hau. They may have had there differences in the beggining but despite everything you're still together. Just like the never ending cycle of night and day you to could never be broken apart. Holding hands on the cliff side of Exeggutor Island watching the sun set as the moon rises is one of the great experiances that make this llife worth living. Gladion leans closer to hau and rests his head on his sholder as they peacfully watch the setting sun. Surounded by the lush purple flowers of nightshade and the bright tall yellow flowers of sun. Gladion closes his eyes trying to save the spectacular image in his head and ends up drifting into a soft slumber in Hau's lap. Hau runs his fingers through Gladions hair as he too slowy drifts to sleep under the purple orange sky. Just before the familier craddle of sleep engulfs him he mutters to gladion. "There may be a million flowers on this island, and the sky may be blessed with a million sunsets every day. But that doesn't mean that every flower and sunset is the same. They are all individual. All shifting and changing into different variations, just like you and me. Everything is always changing, but us. We will always be a constant in this world of variation no matter what. We will always stay together. No matter what the world throws at us." And with that he closes his eyes and drifts away into the soft and kind void of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a dog for your troubles  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░▄▀▄▀▀▀▀▄▀▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░▀▄░░░░░░▄░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░█░░▀░░▀░░░░░▀▄▄░░█░█░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░█░▄░█▀░▄░░░░░░░▀▀░░█░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░█░░▀▀▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░█░░▄▄░░▄▄▄▄░░▄▄░░█░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░█░▄▀█░▄▀░░█░▄▀█░▄▀░░░░░░░░░░  
> ░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░░░▀░░░░░▀░░░▀░░░░░░░░░░░░  
> This is the surprise. Be glad I didn't leave you empty handed.


End file.
